Love me?
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Roxas, well he hasn't been the luckiest of people right now. After superior ordered him to participate in Vexen's experiments, and his and Axel's late night-well you get the point, he hasn't been feeling well. And he's been avoiding Axel for the past week, what the heck is happening? (mostly made this for Akuroku day, enjoy and yes mpreg )


A.N.

Happy akuroku day~

-LINE-

Suddenly I'm pushed against the wall in the castle and I stare up into the most beautiful green eyes. The ones that make weird flips in my stomach.

"Why the fuck have you been avoiding me Roxas?" He asks, rubbing at my wrist that's being held captive by him. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing...you didn't do anything wrong Axel..." I murmur out looking down. It was all me I was the one who followed superior's orders and was apart of Vexen's experiments. I mean how else would it be explains as to why I was-

"Don't lie to me, please. If I had a heart I would of given it to you ages ago. Roxas..." Then he lifts my chin to look him in the eye again before kissing my cheek. "Tell me what's the matter then."

Sighing I slump against the wall. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Fine, I'm pregnant!" I spat at him, yanking my arm from his grasp and running away. Tears, I can feel them forming, because I'm faking being angry or sad...then I round the corner hiding in the hidden broom closet. Moments later I hear footfalls thunder pass and I let the tears drop. I'm so stupid, stupid stupid stupid. Gah, this isn't good.

Probably by my count...kind of I should be about two months since that was the last time Vexen experimented on me and that was the first time me and Axel... I blush, never mind. Though I think it's silly that we seem to fuck like rabbits whenever we were alone before. I've probably been avoiding him ever since this morning sickness started last week. I mean I don't want to avoid him but this is too strange.

Sliding down against the door I stop crying sniffling every so often. I'm so pathetic running away from him, maybe...

"Roxy..." I hear on the other side of the door.

"Yeah...?" I question knowing already it's Xion.

"Do you want to bunk with me? I don't know what is wrong with you and Axel but it's going to be alright. You can stay with me til we solve this." She said, sounding so motherly.

"But it can't be solved Xion, stupid Vexen experimented on me and I'm going to become a blimp." I said back, popping open the door. "And me and Axel have been doing it, and I like it but now...now I'm pregnant and I would say I'm scared if I could."

Her arms come around me, and tiny shh's are whispered into my ear. Pulling back she grins. "You know what we need Roxas? Hot chocolate. Come on let's see if Lexeaus will give us some."

Grinning back I let her lead. "Ok."

-LINE-

It's been over two weeks since I last saw Axel. He always goes on mission before me and now Xion accompanies me so that I don't tire out too much. I confronted Vexen about this-to no luck he didn't know either how a Nobody could become pregnant though now he wants to research all about me and I hate it. It must be good for the baby, and it makes me feel a little. It's so different, and I lay my hands over my still flat stomach. Me and Axel made something.

And all I want to do is curl back up with Axel again as he mutters sweet nothings to me...I miss him, where is he? I look up from the couch to see Xion walking in. I give her a questionable look but she shakes her head. "He's in Agrabah today. And we have a day off." She then flops next to me smiling. "Hey it's going to be okay, besides it's so exciting having a baby I bet."

I lean into her, closing my eyes. "I guess I just want him with me now. I'm still a freak though Xion, no wonder he doesn't want me anymore..."

"Who said I didn't want you anymore Roxas?" A laugh comes from near us and my eyes pop open.

"Axel...where the hell have you been?" I say at him, frowning.

"I was mostly thinking okay, it's not easy to know that your love is pregnant okay, and besides." He reaches into his pocket pulling something out. "I wanted to get you something only you can have."

Tears prick at the corners at my eyes. "What is it?"

Getting down onto one knee Axel gives me one of his grins. "Why me proposing to you of course Roxas. I got the best ring that compliments your eyes perfectly. That is if you'll have me."

They drop the tears but I thing they would be happy ones. "Of course yes." And I jump at him. "You know this is so frightening right?"

"Yeah if we could feel Roxy." Axel agreed slipping the ring onto my ring finger. "Love you Roxy."

Reaching up I kiss him. I wonder what kind of baby we'll have together. "Love you too Axel."

-LINE-

Ku ku ku ku I made something *dances in place* I might continue this just to let you know, buttttt yes the but is that I don't know if I should. Later peeps and happy akuroku day!


End file.
